Moon Stone
by GemmaVGT
Summary: In their hands was an unconscious young female Saiyan. Everyone's eyes lay on her in curiosity. Of course they'd all seen a Saiyan before but not one of this coloring. Her hair was blue. B/V and some CC/K
1. Chapter 1

Moon Stone

For once it was silent. Nothing could be heard. It was as though everything was on mute. Hundreds of Ice-jin soldiers stood in perfect formation awaiting their emperor's orders. The tension in the air increased dramatically as Frieza's battle ship descended on Planet Cold's icy surface. The strong winds brushed along the ships surface making a mechanically clanging sound. All attention was on the exit of the ship, the doors came down at a slow pace.

The first to appear was Frieza, every single soldier on queue began to bow. Frieza waved his hand and the all rose again. Then Zarbon and Dodoria walked up and stopped at the side of Frieza. In their hands was an unconscious young female saiyan. Everyone's eyes lay on her in curiosity. Of course they'd all seen a saiyan before but not one of this colouring. Her hair was blue. It swayed in the wind like a waterfall. She was extremely beautiful most female saiyans where but this one in particular was stunning. Her perfect hour glass figure lay slumped in Zarbon and Dodoria's hands. She appeared to be in her mid 20's. On her wrists where ki restricting bands. Not many noticed but over her heart lay the crest of the royal family. Her saiyan armour was dented and torn, she looks as though she had just been in a fight and lost.

Frieza made his way towards the dark blue entrance of his father's castle. Dodoria and Zarbon in pursuit. Frieza ordered for the female saiyan to be placed in a regen tank. Inside the tank her light blue hair swayed back and forward in the green liquid. If her eyes weren't clamped shut she would almost look peaceful. But inside she was having a battle with herself. All events and emotions she had tried so hard to keep hidden were slowly beginning to break out. A single tear run down her soft cheek. She never cried. Emotions to a saiyan were a weakness but that did not mean she doesn't feel them, she just never showed them. Her thoughts went to Chi Chi. Chi Chi was all she had left to care about, her only remaining family member. Then there was the stubborn prince. She instantly shook all thoughts of him away. It's not like she would ever see him again. Another tear threatened to fall as she began replaying her life up until now.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bet you can't catch me Chi!" a young blue haired child came darting out of the city gates and towards the fields. She was unusually fast for a young female saiyan aged just 9; she was faster than most full grown saiyan men. At least 40 yards behind her was another saiyan child. This one had black hair and black eyes.

"BULMA WAIT UP" The black haired saiyan shouted at the top of her little lungs. She was nowhere near as fast as her sister, her sister had rare talents. Upon hearing her sister shout her name Bulma stop herself mid flight and spun round to face Chi Chi. On her face laid a playful smirk. "Chi you're so slow" Bulma shouted across the field to her sister

Chi Chi who was now angry at her sister's insult powered up and charged towards where Bulma was standing. Bulma anticipated Chi Chi's outburst and waiting until she was just about to attack and simply side stepped out of Chi Chi's way causing the black haired saiyan to stumble onto the floor face first into the mud. Chi Chi sat up and gave Bulma a dirty look. "AHHAHA AHHAHA YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE AHHAHAA" Bulma clutched her stomach and began rolling around on the floor in hysterics.

Chi Chi who had now pulled herself off the ground couldn't help but giggle at Bulma as she rolled around. Soon Chi Chi's giggled turned into laughter and both the girls rolled around clutching their stomachs.

"BULMA"

"CHI CHI"

Suddenly the girl's laughter came to a halt as they heard both their names being called from across the field. Both the girls looked over to see their father Dr. Briefs. Dr Briefs was the head scientist on Vegeta-sai. He worked at the palace for the king and was known for inventing and building almost all of the planets technology. He was highly respected throughout the planet.

"FATHER!" Bulma and Chi Chi shouted at the exact same time and then flew towards their father. Dr. Brief chuckled as his girls approached. Bulma being the first to arrive smirked up at her father. He chuckled. Bulma was a born leader. She also inherited her father's brains; she would back down from no challenge. One thing Bulma had that matched no one else in her family was her colouring. It was extremely odd and rare for a saiyan to have anything but Black or Brown hair unless you where royal then you had a hint of red.

Dr. Briefs attention then went to Chi Chi as she touched down moments after Bulma. Chi Chi was rather shy in comparison to her sister she was also the younger twin which made Bulma extremely protective. Chi Chi had average saiyan hair although her saiyan abilities where high for a girl of her age. Bulma's abilities matched those of most saiyan men. Dr. Briefs believed it had to have something to do with her colouring. But he never took the time to take tests, personally he'd rather not know.

"Come on girls, foods ready, let's go eat" At hearing the word food both girls licked their lips and darting off towards their home. Dr. Briefs shook his head and flew after them. The girls reached their home and waited on the front steps for their father. Since their father was the best scientist Vegeta-sai had to offer King Vegeta made sure he had a suitable elite sized house for him and his family. The house was far too big for just the three of them so many rooms were converted into storage rooms for inventions and ideas. Even though the house had enough rooms for the girls to have at least 8 each they both decided to share one room. Since birth the girls had been inseparable and they liked to keep it that way. They did everything together you would never see one without the other. Even if Bulma was in her lab inventing Chi Chi would stay and watch.

Their father arrived a few moments after and the girls followed him into the house. All three walked into the dining room where the table was stacked with food that their maid had cooked. A lot of the time Chi Chi helped with the food and they all discovered how much of a good cook she was so she often made the meals. Bulma and Chi Chi dug into the tasty food in front of them hardly stopping to take a breath. Meanwhile their father stared down at his hands in deep thought. Bulma noticed this and made note to ask him what was wrong later but at the moment she continued to stuff her face with a variety of meat.

After the meal Dr. Briefs made the girls sit down as he had something to tell them. ~It must be what he was thinking about while we were eating~ Bulma thought to herself.

"Girls I am going to be going away for a while." Bulma and Chi Chi looked up into their fathers eyes with sad expressions on their faces. Even though there father had often worked late at the palace he had always made sure he saw them every day. "The King has suggested I go to Planet Idaio with a group of elites as the planet has many scientific resources needed to help my inventions improve." He took a pause and looked at the sad expressions on his daughters faces. They didn't understand why he had to go.

"How long will you be gone for?" Chi Chi questioned her father.

"The planet is a two month trip from Vegeta-sai. Also with the time needed to gather the resources it should be around six months." The girls' mouths hung open. How could they not see their father for six months? Chi Chi's eyes began to show signs of tears.

"But father can't the elites go and bring the resources back?" Bulma protested.

"No you see the machine needed to gather the resources only I can use and program, that is why I am needed" Dr. Briefs looked at Chi Chi's face which now had tears running down it. Then he looked at Bulma who had put up her no emotion face and just looked back at her father. Bulma wasn't one to show emotion. Ever since her mother died and her father worked long hours at the palace labs Bulma had to look after herself and Chi Chi. She had always been the one the comfort Chi Chi and herself choose to show no emotion.

Dr. Brief continued "Since I will not be here to look after you two, the King has kindly offered for you both to stay in the royal palace until I return." Nothing but the slight whimpering of Chi Chi was heard as he told them the news. "You will both behave when you are in the presence of royalty got that?" He spoke with a harsher tone and it was directed at Bulma. He knew if trouble was going to be caused by these two it would be Bulma who started it. Both girls nodded and hung their heads low.

"I will be leaving tomorrow. Anything you wish to take to the palace store them in capsules before the morning." With his last comment he walked out the door and upstairs towards his lab to continue packing up equipment.

Chi Chi looked at Bulma as tears continued to fall. Bulma forced a faint smile as she pulled Chi Chi into a hug. Bulma didn't like physical contact unless It was sparing but she decided her twin needed this. Bulma pulled back and spoke. "It'll be alright Chi, who knows maybe this will be fun".

"I'll miss him B"

"So will I but there is nothing we can do so let's stop feeling sorry for ourselves and go get our stuff ready" Bulma stood up and gave Chi Chi her hand. Chi Chi grabbed it and they both left the room to pack.

~Tomorrow is going to be a long day~ Bulma thought as she followed Chi Chi up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls watched as their father stepped onto the ships ramp. He turned around and gave his two beautiful daughters one last look before disappearing into the ship along with all the other elites and scientists. Bulma checked to see if Chi Chi was crying. To her surprise she wasn't. In fact she was smiling, Bulma was about to ask why she was so happy when she noticed what her sister was staring at. She followed her sister's eye sight and it stopped on the elite training ground that was just within sight of the docking station. Her sister seemed to be watching a group of saiyan boys. With curiosity Bulma stared to but could not make out their faces. She started looking at Chi Chi again.

"Chi… why are you staring at those boys?" Bulma asked as she cocked an eyebrow and waited for a reply.

"Oh… well… See the one with the spiky hair that goes in all directions?" Chi Chi muttered.

"Yes the bed head what about him?"

"He's cute" Bulma nearly fell over in shock as her sister started to prance around. Bulma shook her head and began walking over to the training ground. Bulma's reason for going over there was completely different to her sisters. As her sister wanted to get a closer look at the saiyan boy Bulma wanted to watch some elites spar to see some fighting skills she hadn't yet learnt. Fighter and Inventing was all Bulma did. It was in her bones and she loved it.

When she finally made it over she noticed two saiyans in the middle of sparing. One was bald and had a huge muscular build he looked as though he was in his late 30's. The other had long black hair that went down to his ankles. He looked about 16. Bulma watched blow for blow as she began to pick up new techniques. Wanting to test them she looked around for Chi Chi when she couldn't see her she attempted to sense her energy. Sensing energy was something most saiyans needed scouters for but Bulma found a way to sense energy with her mind but she wasn't very good at it. Once she finally found Chi Chi's ki she followed it to find her sitting beneath a tree watching elites spar.

"Hey Chi, Wanna spar?" the truth was even if Chi Chi said no she would spar with her anyway she just thought it best to ask. Chi Chi knew this and looked up at her twin.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter is it?" Bulma's grin grew. "Nope."

In an attempt to take Bulma by surprise Chi Chi phased behind Bulma and sent a kick to her side. Without even turning around Bulma grabbed her leg and twisted her off her side. Chi Chi stood up and began throwing a mixture of kicks and punches at Bulma. Chi Chi decided to step it up a notch and phased a few metres away and began to raise her power level. Bulma smirked. By this point the two fighters Bulma was watching had stopped and put their attention on the 9 year old saiyans. They watched with curiosity and the black haired one raised her power level. When her power level reached 4,000 both checked their scouters again with astonishment. How could a 9 year old female have ki this high and it's still going up.

"Nappa what is going on" Both the male saiyans spun round to see their Prince and his personal guard Kakarot watching them from ground level. Nappa and the other saiyan descended down and merely pointed over to where the two girls where fighting. Kakarot was the first to look at the black hair saiyan. As he looked at her tiny frame he traced her body until her got to her face. She was pretty. She looked about 3 years younger than him but she was the most beautiful saiyan he had seen. And with power like that. Her fists where clenched as her blue aura shone around her. She stopped with her power level at 5,300.

"So B, what do you think?" All attention went from the black haired saiyan to the one she called B.

Vegeta's eyes locked onto the one she called B. The first thing he noticed was her hair. How odd. He had never known a saiyan to have such odd colouring. He then checked to see if she was in fact saiyan and noticed her dark blue tail wrapped firmly around her waist. Defiantly a saiyan he thought. His eyes then went back up to her face and noticed the smirk all so familiar to his that played on her lips.

"It is still nowhere near mine. Guess you're going to have to keep trying." The four spectators looked shocked. How could she have a higher power level that 5,300. Most full grown saiyans power levels only reached 8,000. Chi Chi began to frown as Bulma's power level sky rocketed. Her power level stopped at 12,000. Everyone except from Chi Chi froze with shock. How could this girl have a power level close to that of the Prince Vegeta? Vegeta's power level was around 16,000 and for a boy of 10 that would have been considered odd if he wasn't the legendary.

The two twins still oblivious to their witnesses flew towards each other. Chi Chi threw the first punch which Bulma dodged with ease and sent a kick into Chi Chi's side. Chi Chi who wasn't able to block in time took the full power of the kick and plummeted to the ground. With a smirk Bulma slowly descended down and stood next to Chi and offered her a hand. Chi Chi smiled and stood up accepted her twins help.

"B. How did you get so strong"

Bulma smirked "Well if you trained more you would have been able to dodge that kick with little effort."

"I guess."

That's when Chi Chi noticed the boy she'd been watching from earlier. She'd been so caught up in her fight with Bulma she hadn't even noticed him there. She looked at him and their eyes locked for a moment. Chi Chi's cheeks turned a bright shade of red as he smiled at her. Upon noticing her smiling back Kakarot walked over to her. "Hi I'm Kakarot what's your name?" On his face was a great big goofy smile. Bulma shook her head at her sister. She was acting so foolish. Vegeta who was still at a loss over the girl's power didn't even notice Kakarot's interaction with the black haired saiyan.

"Chi Chi" she replied sheepishly. Her tail was swinging side to side.

"Wow, Chi Chi how did you get so strong?" Kakarot asked with real curiosity.

"Well-" Bulma then cut in. She had noticed the flame haired boy staring at her and oddly found herself feeling uncomfortable. Bulma never felt uncomfortable.

"Chi we have to go we are already late." With that Bulma blasted off into the sky and towards the palace. Chi Chi smiled at Kakarot and then followed after Bulma.

"Wow… She's pretty." Kakarot was in a dream like state as he thought about the mysterious black haired saiyan Chi Chi.

"Kakarot snap out of it. My father wants us in the throne room." Vegeta spoke as he read the message on his scouter. ~Who was that girl? And how did she get so powerful~

"Uh- Yeah sure Vegeta" With that all four remaining saiyans flew off in the direction of the palace.

"He's so cute do you think I'll see him again?" Chi Chi mumbled more to herself than Bulma. She knew how Bulma felt about emotional attachments. Bulma just sniggered and picked up the speed. The palace was about a two minute fly from the training grounds. As they approached the castle boundaries two elite guards stopped the girls in their tracks.

"What is your business here girls."

"We are here to see the King. So I suggest you let us through." Bulma quickly informed the guard. She had no time for this she just wanted to get to her room and begin working on her new ideas.

"No. Unless the King requests to see you, you may not enter the castle boundaries." Bulma glared at the saiyan and attempted to read his power level. ~Hm only 9,000 this should be easy enough~. Bulma landed one blow right in the guards face and took off leaving Chi Chi and the other guard speechless. "Er… She does that sometimes…" Chi Chi broke the silence before following Bulma into the palace.

The Guard sat up. The girl had knocked him yards away. He groaned and stood up. ~I could mistake her attitude for the Prince's~ He thought as he walked back to his post.

In no time Bulma was at the throne room doors. She glanced round and when she saw Chi Chi she opened the doors and walked in. She crossed her hands over her chest and waited for the King to acknowledge her presence. The King turned ready to blast whoever dared enter his throne room without permission. When his eyes lay on the two young girls he calmed himself and smirked.

"Ah you must be Dr. Brief's brats" At the word brat Bulma felt a vein throb. But decided it would be best if she didn't lose her temper with the King.

"Yes we are. I was wondering where my chambers are" He merely chuckled at her bluntness. She was a lot like his son.

"You're straight to the point aren't you? A lot like my son actually. "

"Hn." Bulma rolled her eyes and waited for directions to the place she would be staying for the next six months. Before the King could reply the throne doors burst open and in strolled the same flame haired boy Bulma saw earlier and the other three. Chi Chi instantly looked over to Kakarot who gave her an excited smile, he didn't expect to bump into her twice in one day. Bulma got bored of looking at the boys and faced the King once more showing the others her back.

Vegeta watched her with curiosity. ~What is she doing here?~ Before he could figure it out his father answered for him.

"Ah Vegeta. Nice of you to finally show your face." Vegeta grunted. When Bulma heard the King call the flame haired boy Vegeta she looked over to him. ~So this is the Prince~ a mischievous smirk played across her lips. She knew there was something about him that screamed I am your superior.

"Vegeta these girls will be staying with us for six months while their father Dr Briefs is away on Planet Idaio. They will be staying in the royal wing and are to be kept an eye on. Take them to their chambers."

"I will not baby sit these two insignificant brats!" Vegeta growled at his father.

"Oi, Watch who you're calling brat, Asswipe." Bulma shouted back with rage. Everyone looked in shock at the small blue haired saiyan. No one spoke to the Prince like that without fear of getting blasted. But not a speck of fear played on her face. Vegeta was most surprised. No one spoke to him the prince of saiyans like that.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM GIRL!"

"YES AND DO YOU THINK I CARE?" Bulma replied.

"GIRL YOU ARE GOING TO REGREAT THAT!"

Before either could continue the argument a loud cackling laughter was heard. They both looked towards the King who was doubled over with laughter. He enjoyed seeing his son losing at his own game. This girl was quite something. Maybe she would prove useful. She seemed to rival his son when it came to arguments. Bulma was confused she thought for sure the King would be mad at her for shouting at a royal but instead he was struggling to contain his laughter.

The King finally pulled himself together and looked at his son. "You will take them now Boy." Vegeta was about to protest until he saw the murderous glow in his father's eyes that told him not to argue or Kami help him. Without a word he left the throne room. Everyone quickly followed except Nappa and Raditz who went back to their training.

"Stupid Brat" The King gritted threw his teeth.

The four young saiyans made their way through the palace halls. "So Chi? Do you mind if I call you Chi?" Kakarot smiled a warm smile at Chi Chi. He didn't know what it was but he really liked this girl. He didn't know much about her but the little he did know he liked.

"Sure Kakarot" They both continued their convocation which Vegeta and Bulma just ignored.

Vegeta stiffened as Kakarot was clearly showing more than interest in the girl's power. He looked to the left to see the Bulma girl flying a few metres away from him with a scowl on her face. When they finally reached the room Bulma entered without so much of a word to anyone. He looked behind him to see Chi Chi and Kakarot still in deep convocation about food. He rolled his eyes.

"Kakarot now we've walked these wenches to their rooms we can go train." He didn't wait for a reply he just started making his way back to the training ground. "Sure Vegeta" He turned back and gave Chi Chi one last glance.

"We should talk again sometime!" "Yeah that would be great".

Chi Chi watched as Kakarot disappeared out of sight then walked into the room she and Bulma would be sharing. It was huge. Much bigger than the one she was used to at home which was about half the size of this room. The walls were a crimson red colour matching the royal colour of Vegeta-sai. She noticed several doors. One leading into a kitchen, one into a bathroom and two others leading into separate rooms.

"Hey B!" Chi Chi called out for her sister. A few seconds later Bulma emerged out of the right bedroom door in a tight purple spandex.

"Chi are you going to come and help me unpack these capsules or stand there day dreaming about Kakarot." Chi Chi's cheeks went bright red. "Uh Sure". Bulma rolled her eyes and began unpacking capsules. ~The sooner these six months are over the better~


	4. Chapter 4

3 months had passed since Dr. Briefs left for his trip and the girls moved into the palace. Bulma was rarely seen by anyone even Chi Chi didn't see her as much. Chi Chi spent most of her time with Kakarot and they had grown very close spending almost every day with each other. At first Bulma joined them just to keep an eye on Chi Chi but when she began to trust Kakarot with her sister and noticed he cared for her she began showing up less and less.

With Kakarot spending most of his time with one of Dr Briefs demon spawn (as Vegeta liked to call them) Vegeta had no one to spar with. Sure he could spar with Nappa or Raditz but that was too easy for him he needed someone who could keep up with him and was on the same level. So about a month into the saiyan girls stay he began sparing with Bulma.

_Flashback_

Vegeta slowing made his way back to the royal chambers. He had just finished sparring with Raditz and hadn't even broken a sweat where as Raditz had just received a night in the healing chamber. He was growing rather bored, ever since that raven haired witch and her sister moved in Kakarot had been completely distracted leaving Vegeta with no suitable training partner. Sure he could just force Kakarot to spar with him but even then he was distracted and not proving to be a challenge. He sighed and continued down the hallway.

All of a sudden the light movement of feet and heavy breathing brought Vegeta to a halt. Who would be training at this hour? It was gone mid night and anyone with access to these training rooms would have left. Curiosity got the better of him as he snuck over to the third training room door. The door was ever so slightly open. He noticed a figure moving in between the sight of the door. He couldn't see clearly the figures face as he or she was in the shadows.

Suddenly the figure moved into view of the window and Vegeta-sais moonlight shone onto their face revealing Bulma. Vegeta watched as she preformed her kicks and punches perfectly with balance and precision. Her face was glistening with sweat. Wanting to get a closer look he gently moved the door forward trying not to gain her attention. All of a sudden the blue saiyan stopped.

"Who's there?" She scolded herself for not sensing the presence of another ki. ~Damn I really need to work on that~

"Girl. What are you doing at this hour?" She recognised the voice. Vegeta. She hadn't seen much of the boy since their little feud in the throne room and she was hoping it would stay that way.

"What does it look like? I am training. Now would you be kind enough to leave?" Vegeta stepped out of the shadows and smirked. ~Maybe I should test her abilities, this should be fun~

Before Bulma could ask again Vegeta lunged. Bulma who wasn't anticipating the attack took the full force on the left side of her face. She went flying back and managed to stop herself before she hit the wall. ~Raditz would have been out cold from a blow like that…~ Bulma who was not about to let that attack go unnoticed flew towards Vegeta at tremendous speed and sent her fist into his cheek. Vegeta who wanted to see how hard the girl could punch didn't block or dodge. He went flying into the back wall.

Vegeta stood up and smirked. Bulma who was now very annoyed at Vegeta for interrupting her training and attacking her crossed her arms and waiting for an explanation. Vegeta began making his way over to the door but before he left he looked over to Bulma.

"Girl, be in my private training room tomorrow at 5, if you are not there I will gladly come and get you myself" He didn't bother waiting for a reply and just left.

~Grr. Who does he think he is? Prince of saiyans or not no one bosses me around. But I will go tomorrow, I haven't had a decent spar since Chi Chi started slacking at her training~ with that thought Bulma continued her training into the night.

The next morning Bulma arrived at the training room 15 minutes late only to be greeted by a very annoyed Vegeta. "Girl didn't I say 5?"

"Well I'm here now let's not waist any more of your precious time." Vegeta hmph'ed and got into a fighting stance. Bulma was the first to attack. She sent a punch to Vegeta's face which he blocked and then a kick to his side which he then blocked. He gave her an overconfident smirk as he blocked all her blows. Bulma getting annoyed at the lack of progress decided to take a different approach so she fazed behind Vegeta and sent a kick to his side. Vegeta who didn't expect that attack flew down and hit the ground. Vegeta smirked and got up. He was impressed with the girl's skill and was pleased he finally had a suitable sparring partner. They both continued to spar for the next six hours until neither had the energy to continue.

_Flashback Over_

Although Bulma and Vegeta didn't like to admit it they had become quite fond of each other. They both rivalled each other in strength and intelligence.

Bulma sat in her room fiddling with various wires. It was about 5pm and she had been working on this invention since 5am. She was supposed to train with Vegeta at 5am but he called it off something about the King and a meeting. Bulma was not all that bothered since it gave her more time to work on the gravity room she had come up with. It was going to be a small room just big enough for two people to train in at a time and inside the gravity could change from 0x to 100x vegeta-sai's gravity. She had already invented gravity enhancing wrist bands which changed the gravity only for her. She wore them all the time even in simple tasks as walking to the food hall and it was making massive improvements to her strength and speed.

Bulma was just about done and only needed to fit together two more wires when she felt two familiar ki's approaching her and Chi Chi's chambers which she was in. The door swung open and in walked a giggling Chi Chi and Kakarot.

"B you in here?" Chi Chi shouted.

"Jeez Chi you don't need to shout so loud and yes I am."

"What you working on?" Chi Chi and Kakarot made their way over to the large circular object in the centre of their living room.

"It's a training room it changes the gravity" Bulma grabbed a wench and slide underneath the G.R so only her legs were seen.

"All you think about is training why not come have fun with me and Kakarot?"

"First of all training is not all I think about there is inventing and food. Secondly what is fun about watching you two love birds run around smooching?" Chi Chi and Kakarot went bright red.

"B! Please come swimming with me, Chi and Raditz. It'll be fun please!" Kakarot begged. Bulma rolled her eyes. ~Swimming won't be so bad~ ever since Bulma was a child the one thing she loved the most was to swim. She would wake up in the early hours of the morning just to go for a morning swim in the nearby lake. Since she had been staying at the palace she hadn't been once and was really missing it so she agreed to go.

Bulma rolled out from under the G.R and capsulated it. "I'll meet you there." A huge smile appeared on Chi Chi's face. Chi Chi was already wearing swimming garments underneath her clothes so didn't have to worry about getting any she nudged Kakarot and ran off out the door. He quickly followed.

Bulma true to her word left a few minutes later. She flew to the closest lake where she guessed they would be and sure enough they were. Bulma floated above the lake for a moment and watched as Kakarot tried to dunk Chi Chi and Raditz was routing him on. She rolled her eyes and descended onto the edge of the lake and removed her clothes to reveal and dark blue one piece silk swimming costume.

_Back at the Palace_

Vegeta had just got out of a long and boring meeting with his father and the advisors when he noticed Bulma's ki leave the palace. Bulma had taught Vegeta how to sense ki a few weeks after they began sparing and he surprising to Bulma learnt it much quicker than she managed to. He noticed her ki was moving towards three other ki's. Since he hadn't trained all day he decided to go fetch Bulma and have a few hours of sparring with her. He ran out the palace gates and took off into the direction of her ki. Within minutes he reached the lake. He looked around for Bulma and saw her in the water sparing with Raditz. Raditz sent a huge wave towards Bulma which she avoided making Raditz smirk, but this made something in Vegeta click. He hadn't felt this emotion before. His stomach felt like it was in a knot as he watched her splash Raditz with what seemed to be a playful smile but Vegeta didn't realise Bulma was actually getting quite annoyed.

Was this jealousy? Vegeta was about to pull her out the water when she looked up at him. He froze. Her big blue eyes looked at him with confusion and wonder.

"Girl get out we are going to spar." He crossed his arms and motioned for her to get out. He noticed the disappointment on her face. ~Does she like that third class weakling? Pfft what do I care any how she's just an ugly freak.~

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and then back to Raditz finally happy she had a reason to get away from this idiot. She rolled her eyes at Vegeta and Raditz chucked. She waved at her sister and made her way to the edge of the lake where Vegeta had landed. She stopped mid swim and looked up at him. He had his arms crossed and his usually scowl. Bulma really didn't want to get out yet sure she wanted Raditz to leave her alone but she loved the feeling of the water on her tail, so she just stopped swimming and looked at Vegeta.

"Girl hurry up and get out before I come and pull you out by your hair" Vegeta was getting rather bored of waiting for her and decided to try and speed up the process. Bulma smirked that was exactly what she was hoping he would say.

"Ha. Like you could catch me" Before Vegeta had a chance to process what she had just said she dived under the water and swam off in the opposite direction at top speed. Vegeta was not one to back down from a challenge so he removed his royal armour and dived in only his spandex. He followed her ki which was moving so fast he hadn't managed to catch up with her yet.

Then her ki stopped as did Vegeta. He stopped a few metres away from where he knew she was. Vegeta came up for a breath since he had been under for 6 minutes which wasn't all that much for a saiyan since he could last up to 10 and looked around for her. As he came up he noticed he was in a beautiful secluded lagoon which ment he must have followed her through an underwater passage. The water was a light greeny blue and was quite deep. Just to the left of where he was there was a waterfall cascading down the side of a cliff. He took a moment to look around since he had never been to this part of Vegeta-sai before.

Bulma watched Vegeta from behind a rock with a playful smirk on her face. She descended back under water and slowly swam towards where Vegeta was. When she was arms length from his legs she grabbed them and pulled him under. Vegeta who had no idea what had happened was pulled into the water. When he got under he looked around for the mysterious being that dare pull the prince under and came face to face with a grinning Bulma. Vegeta smirked in return. Playfully Bulma and Vegeta began punching and kicking each other. Bulma then sent a kick to Vegeta's side and instead of just blocking or dodging he grabbed her and pulled her closer. He looked into her deep blue eyes and they both lent in for a kiss.

Suddenly Vegeta realised what was happened and shot up out of the water and into the sky leaving a very confused Bulma behind. ~I need to be careful we nearly kissed~ Bulma shook her head and made her way back over to where she had left her clothes.

Vegeta travelled at full speed through the sky. He attempted to get all thoughts of Bulma out his head. He didn't understand where these odd feelings for the girl had come from. He saw the palace and landed on his balcony. He decided he would go train before tonight's dinner.


End file.
